


Ноблесс не жрут, не срут и не ебутся

by steinvor



Series: ГМО и ноблесс. Откровенные разговоры [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anatomy, Gen, Other, Parody, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, анатомия ноблесс, возможен ли секс между ноблесс и человеком, нецензурная лексика, облом пейринга Франкенштейн/Рэй, разговоры в мужской компании
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: есть ли секс между Рэйзелом и Франкенштейном и между Регисом и М-21.Примыкает к циклу про разговоры о яое, слэше и геях





	Ноблесс не жрут, не срут и не ебутся

**Author's Note:**

> \+ работа "В поисках Дунечки Кулаковой" и "Срань-хорьки. Тварь, живущая внутри Рэя"  
> 

_Боги не срут. "Норагами"_

 

\- Ноблесс не жрут, не срут и не ебутся… - очень эмоционально доказывал превосходство древней расы над людьми сначала Раэль, а затем и Регис.  
\- Ну да, а куда же девается пища, которую вы каждый день подчищаете с тарелок, приготовленных Сейрой?  
\- И чем это ты, мелкий, подолгу занимаешься в ванной? Просто сидишь и греешь пятую точку на крышке унитаза? – подхватил тему, поднятую хакером М-Двадцать первый.  
Ожесточенный спор разгорелся из-за пустяка, Тао что-то сказал, насчет мизерных шансов на межрасовый секс между, скажем, эльфийкой и, скажем, каким-нибудь назгулом или вампиром.  
\- Это еще невозможнее, чем половой акт между представителем расы ноблесс и, например, модифицированным человеком.  
\- А почему не вервольфом?  
Оборотень сразу нашел на кого насесть и к чему привязаться.  
\- И зачем ноблесс разделение полов и эти самые, вторичные и первичные половые признаки? Все эти попа, и пивной живот, как у старика Геджутеля, и эти, - оборотень покосился на выдающуюся грудь своей соседки по общежитию, но благоразумно сдержался.  
Зато у хакера говорильный орган функционировал сам по себе, без участия головного мозга и инстинкта самосохранения.  
– Титьки?  
Регис вытаращил глаза, а Раэль чуть не высвободил свое духовное оружие.  
Другого мужского орудия у него, как и у остальных дворян, как выяснилось в данный момент, к сожалению не оказалось.  
Франкенштейн пригрозил младшему Кертье очень жесткими санкциями за малейшее повреждение интерьера дома или даже комнаты.  
Хакеру эти угрожающие заявления босса были как гусю вода, так сказать, естественная среда обитания.  
\- Вы еще скажите, что вся еда, которую ноблесс так чинно соскребывают с тарелок, сливается в специальную емкость, которую вы потом выкачиваете, как дерьмо из канализации или выбрасываете, как сменные мешки для мусора?  
Тао как истинный вундеркинд и гений не преминул высказать свои соображения о том, как взаимодействуют с пищей эти высокомерные дворяне.  
Ответил за благородных, как ни странно невозмутимо молчавший до этого снайпер:  
\- У них пищеварение усовершенствовалось под прием только жидкой или специально измельченной пищи, которая всасывается и полностью растворяется в так называемом рудиментарном «желудке». Поскольку отходов нет, то и выделительная система за ненадобностью так сказать, «отвалилась». А размножение осуществляется через слияние духовными аурами на полностью энергетическом уровне. А потом, если ноблесс женского пола не против, они вместе материализуют своего «детеныша» из своих виртуальных «гормонов»..  
\- Как ттыы этто у-узнал? – потрясенно пробормотал удивленный раскрытием «страшных секретов» Регис.  
\- Ну, - снайпер смутился, а Мастер в углу заалел, - мы с Рэйзелом-нимом однажды вдвоем приторчали из-за одного непроверенного очистителя нагара для пистолетов…ну и получилось как-то само собой, можно сказать, что с Рэйзелом мы вроде того, переспали. В духовном плане.  
Домовладелец чуть ли не с дьявольским рычанием бросился к ногам покрасневшего от переживаний истинного ноблесс.  
\- Я 900 лет потратил на то, чтобы достичь соотносимого с Ним уровня, а ты…  
Такео не понял, в чем его, собственно говоря, обвиняют, но на всякий случай смущенно пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, мы вместе разбирали и смазывали мое оружие…Не то. Огнестрельное. Окна в гостиной были в этот момент закрыты, ну и надышались. А ануса у них, это правда, действительно нет. Мне это Розария по секрету сказала.  
М-Двадцать первый и Тао, образно говоря, выпали в осадок.


End file.
